Accelerometers are devices widely used for applications as diverse as vibration monitoring, appliance control, joysticks, industrial process control, space launches, satellite control, and many others. For example, an accelerometer has been used in a vehicle as sensor to detect a variety of operating conditions while the vehicle is moving.
As computers have been getting more popular, an accelerometer has been used in a computer to sense a sudden move, such as a free fall, of a computer. A typical application of an accelerometer in a computer is to protect a read/write head of a hard drive. However, there has been a lack of applications that an accelerometer is used in conjunction with software executable within a computer.